bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Randa Gyouseki
Randa Gyouseki (懶惰業績, Gyouseki Randa) Appearance Randa is slightly above average in all aspects of his life, including his physical appearance. He is slightly better looking than your ol' average Joe; however he is no supermodel. He is slightly more fit than your average Sebastian, however he is not jacked. He is definitely slightly taller than your average Ricardo, however there are other students that might be taller than him. As for his hair and eyes, they are both brown(the most average color). Personality He is generally very relaxed, never giving anything too much thought. He usually gets along with most people, however every once in a while there exist that one rare Vanessa that just gets under his skin and makes him want to do a school shooting(never for real of course, cause then it would just happen). Although he is generally social and goes out a lot, there are periods of time where he becomes the embodiment of sloth. During this time, no one is allowed to disturb him( you may try but it will not work). He spends most of this time consuming as much anime as humanly possible. This is the one aspect of life that is very above average. This dude loves anime. No joke he really likes anime. Not in a weird way though, he wont spit out facts and stats about them. In fact he usually will not even talk about them in his daily life. He just really enjoys his anime. History Originally, he lived on the other side of Japan; however due to some unforeseen circumstances he had to move to Musutafu. By the age of 8, no one had noticed his quirk, and as a result he was presumed to be quirkless. However, there was never any attention drawn to this fact because he never wanted there to be and it just sort of did not happen. After watching too much anime, he decided that he wanted to become a hero. As a result, he enlisted for the UA entrance exam. Abilities and Powers Randa's quirk allows him to do whatever he wants to. If he wants to defeat someone in a fight, he can do it. However, in order to perform the action he seeks, Randa must spend some amount of time doing absolutely nothing. Doing nothing means not moving, thinking or talking. The only actions he performs in his idle state are automatic bodily functions like breathing and heart beat. The amount of time he must spend without moving is proportional to the amount of effort the action would normally take. For example, if Randa was trying to pass a Math test, he'd have to be idle for about forty minutes. However, to defeat a villian twenty times stronger than him, Randa would have to go without moving for a good week. Randa can only perform the tasks he sets out to do in a way that is slightly above average. If he was using his quirk for a Math test, he'd get a solid B. Actions which are physically impossible take an infinite amount of idle time. Therefore, these actions cannot be performed. Quotes "Check yourself before you wreck yourself" Trivia